The Descent
by Spudzmom
Summary: She sought an escape from the pain. She found it. New Moon AU DARK CONTENT. Read warning heading chapter. Mentions of self harm. Do not read if it's not to your liking. NOT A FLUFFY FIC. You have been warned. Bella paired with either Jasper or Caius. Will Not Be a Poly!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning, Please Read!**

This is a **DARK** fic with material that may bother some people. There are depictions and discussion of cutting in this chapter. If you don't like, or fear it may be a trigger, DON'T READ. Let me also state clearly that while I do struggle with clinical depression, **I do not advocate cutting or any form of self harm**. Writing is my therapy. If you need help, please seek it. Google is your friend.

As for the pairing, it is, as yet, undecided. I'm torn on it myself, so I'll give you a choice between **Caius** and **Jasper**. Be sure to include your preference in your **review.**

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing but the plot.<br>**

_~ Razor ~_  
><em><span>By The Foo Fighters<span>_

_Sweet and divine,_  
><em>Razor of mine.<em>

_Sweet and divine,_  
><em>Razor blade shine.<em>

_Day after day,_  
><em>Cutting away,<em>  
><em>Day after day,<em>

_but anyway…_

Chapter 1

I moved through the woods with single-minded determination, not a question in my mind as to my destination or purpose.

For weeks after he left, I sat, staring into nothingness as my mind worked, relentlessly analyzing every minute detail of my every interaction with Edward Cullen, always to arrive at the same conclusion.

He'd never really loved me.

A bitter pill to swallow, that.

Nevertheless, swallow it I had, though it had taken me weeks to do so. Weeks where, at first, I had fought the shadows that slowly encroached upon my broken soul. Now? Now they were my only comfort, filling in the empty space where my heart used to be while giving me focus.

It was around that time that I began cutting.

Smirking coldly as I continued my trek, I remembered a time when I'd been appalled at the thought of anyone doing such a thing, but I soon discovered, as with many things in this journey we call living, one can never understand until one arrives, and suddenly, it all makes perfect sense.

Some think to mask the shadows with drugs, seeking to plunge themselves into numbness… nothingness… but me? I chose to embrace them—make them mine, and I found cutting to be a perfect way to accomplish that.

The cold metal of the razor as I held it, the bite of the blade as it slid through my skin, and finally, the welling blood; red, rich and full of the life I no longer wanted—it was cathartic, empowering, freeing, and I anticipated that release more each time I sought it.

As with most things done for fulfillment, the practice soon became insufficient, and my mind worked frantically once more for an answer to my growing dilemma; what could possibly satisfy my need for darkness? I arrived at three options: The taking of a life, the taking of my own life, or gaining the death of the undead.

I stopped for a moment and retrieved a bottle of water from my pack, drinking deeply as I surveyed my location. I didn't have far left to go, and that brought a smile to my face. After one more pull, I placed the bottle back in the pack and continued on, both with my trek and my thoughts.

My options… Honestly, all three had a certain appeal but I had thrown out the first simply because I had no desire to be locked up for the rest of my miserable life, whether it be prison or a mental facility. I quickly concluded that such a potential outcome defeated my purpose for the act, and so it was eliminated.

The remaining two I looked upon with equal interest as they both would ultimately free me from this mundane human existence, but the last option—the one that was now my goal—had the added appeal for potential revenge and that—_that_—had sealed the deal.

My pace quickened as my surroundings became more familiar. I was almost to the meadow. I would arrive within minutes now.

My thoughts turned to Jake as I continued walking.

During my time of somnambulistic contemplations, I had put together the many clues he had dropped over the months. I now had a decent idea of what he was; a wolf of some sort: The enemy of, and protector against what I now sought to become, to be more specific.

I had called him before leaving Charlie's house, in the guise of saying hello. The real objective was to bait him into following me, after all, my goal was to be changed, not killed and so I would most likely require a rescuer. Admittedly, I was taking a chance, but what the hell? What did I really have to lose that I wasn't prepared to give willingly? Nothing. But if my gamble worked out, and things fell into place the way I hoped, I would be well on my way to immortality by the end of this day.

I knew, based on the many animal attacks Charlie had dealt with lately, there was a vampire in the area. I also knew, to their kind, I was a rare and desirable vintage. I was banking on it being so. I smirked bitterly as I finally broke through the tree line and into the meadow, my thoughts touching on Jasper; black-eyed, gloriously terrifying, and feral in his lust for it… Yes, he certainly seemed drawn to my blood. _'Here's hoping he ain't the only one,'_ I thought.

I looked around the meadow as I made my way toward the center. It was dead, desolate, a shadow of its former glory and I couldn't help but think how aptly it represented my soul. _'What a fitting place for it all to end.'_ Satisfaction filled me at the thought.

Setting my pack down, I knelt and unzipped the front pocket, my fingers careful as they sought and drew out my comfort; my razor.

Drawing back my sleeve and placing the edge down, I watched in fascination as the skin separates behind the light trail of the blade, blood welling in its wake to pool and run down my arm. I had chosen an area I knew would bleed easily while not pose a threat to life. My desire was not to end myself at this time after all, but rather to entice.

Tilting my head back, I closed my eyes and let the blade fall from my fingers, my ears alert for any sign my gamble had worked. Ultimately, it wasn't any sound my ears heard, but the feel of a sudden movement of air that alerted me I was no longer alone and I smiled as I opened my eyes to meet the red gaze of Laurent.

"Bellaaaa," he drew out my name like a sensuous caress and I held his gaze, unafraid as I answered.

"Laurent."

He circled me slowly, his hand caressing my cheek as he finally halted in front of me. "What are you doing out here, all alone?"

I smiled and held out my bloody arm in offering.

"Waiting… for you."

I watched as inky blackness overtook the red in his eyes as he took in my scent and he smiled, his razor-sharp teeth on full display as he spoke the words I longed to hear.

"My pleasure."

**Your thoughts? Remember to choose the pairing.**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: The line quoted by Jasper attributed to Lucius Annaeus Seneca. There is a lemon in the latter part of the chapter. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

Chapter 2

He grasped my hand gently and helped me to my feet and I must admit, his tender manner shocked me. I was just a meal, after all. My puzzlement must have shown plainly as he smiled and caressed my cheek once more as he spoke. "My dear Bella, did you expect that I would ravage you?"

My brow pinched as I nodded and he laughed lightly. "No sweet Bella. You see, during my long life, I have always had to terrorize and take that which you now freely offer, do you understand? I view this as a gift; a very rare and precious gift. Why would I abuse the giver?"

I met his eyes and we studied each other for moments. It was in these moments that I realized a new respect for the vampire in front of me. "I believe I do understand, Laurent."

He smiled. "Yes, I can see it in your eyes sweet Bella. You are an old soul; wise beyond your years. You would make an exceptional immortal. It's a shame you seek the final death…"

My heart lurched, my breath hitching with it and he glanced at me sharply, curiosity plain in his expression. "What's this? Your heart is racing sweet one. Does this mean you do desire immortality?"

I looked down and watched as blood slowly dripped from the tips of my fingers. This is what I wanted. I had schemed to get it. There was only one problem; Jake. What I had planned to be my salvation could now become a huge complication. Making up my mind in an instant, I raised my head and nodded. "Yes Laurent, I do. Are you offering?"

"Hell will freeze over solid before I allow another vampire to change ya."

Laurent spun around with a hiss and it was then I noticed Jasper, casually leaning against a nearby tree, his lethal black eyes glittering like faceted obsidian as he stared.

He stood straight and walked slowly toward us, deadly smirk in place. He carried himself gracefully, powerfully, exuding danger in every lithely muscled line of his body; my only thought as I watched him being, he was lethally beautiful, and my body reacted instantly. It felt like a charge in the air around me, my every nerve alive to his presence.

Where the hell had this vampire been hiding during my time with the Cullen's? This vampire was a stranger; the absolute antithesis of the stressed and quiet mate of Alice Cullen. The only time I'd ever seen a peek at this creature was when he had been about to kill me for my blood and that memory should have chilled me… but it didn't. No indeed; it only served to increase my interest as I felt something foreign stir deep within.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Laurent back away as Jasper drew near and I wondered at that briefly. Was he afraid? It seemed so, though his expression remained neutral and he remained quiet; definitely not an alpha then, I concluded.

I turned my full attention back to Jasper as he came to a stop in front of me, his voice smooth like spiced dark chocolate when he spoke. "Ya play a dangerous game here today little human."

He reached out, gently taking my bloody hand and my breath hitched as he held my gaze and sucked the blood off my fingers, looking supremely satisfied as he did so.

Almost before I could register, his muscles locked and he cut his gaze toward Laurent, a low growl sounding from his chest. "I suggest ya leave vampire, if you care at all for your continued existence. Find another toy to play with." His gaze locked with mine once again as he continued. "This one's mine."

After a quick glance at me, Laurent vanished without a word and I looked back at Jasper, wondering what he meant by what he'd said. Of course, he sensed my curiosity.

"I'm claimin' ya little human. I'll be the one partaking of your sweetness today, but first, we need a better location. I can hear the mutts chargin' in to save the day, and I don't particularly feel like killin' a bunch of kids; not today."

My heart lurched at the thought and he smirked at me, speaking lowly. "Ya shoulda thought that through when ya decided to lure 'em out here to save ya sugar. Trust me when I say, if it comes down to a fight, it won't be me losin'."

My heart pounded. "How did you know that?"

He turned and tugged me along as he picked up my bag. "Been watchin' ya for a couple'a weeks now… Your emotions and the things I could overhear—it wasn't hard to figure out your little plan."

I glanced at him. "So, I was right then? Jake's some sort of wolf?"

He chuckled darkly. "You could say that darlin'."

I didn't have a chance to say anything more as he picked me up and took off, not sparing any speed in deference to my human senses, so I closed my eyes tightly and tucked into his hold. This was a much different experience than riding on Edward's back and it quickly became clear that Edward had either held back or simply didn't measure up to this powerful creature I now clung to. Perhaps it was a combination of both.

When he finally stopped running, I opened my eyes to the familiar sight of the Cullen mansion as he climbed the stairs to the front entrance. He set me down and opened the door. "Come inside Isabella. The wolves may descend soon and you're too fragile to be caught in the middle if it comes to a fight," he said as I followed him through the foyer.

I bristled at the inference and he turned and smirked. "Use your head girl. This ain't personal so don't go makin' it so. You get in the middle of a fight like that, you'll be nothin' more than a stain on the ground at the end of it." I nodded reluctantly at his sound logic and he grinned. "I'm pleased ya possess such spirit though. Makes me look forward to teachin' ya to fight—among other things."

He tossed my bag on the couch and draped himself in a chair as he gestured to another. "Have a seat."

I took the seat and cocked a brow at him. "Among other things?"

He smirked. "I'm a man of action Isabella. I'd rather show ya than tell ya, but I need to get your furry friends outta the way first." He cocked his head and rose from the chair. "Stay in the house," he said as he left the room.

Of course, I followed but stopped at the open front door with a gasp. There was Jasper at the top of the deck stairs, facing four giant wolves and Jake dressed in nothing but a pair of cut-off sweats.

Jasper looked at ease as he faced them, his feet shoulder width apart, his arms crossed over his chest and a neutral expression on his face. He looked sedate—until you saw his intense black gaze and slightly flared nostrils. In the face of that, I wondered how Jake wasn't pissing himself in fright as Jasper spoke, his voice laced with authority. "Why are you here? You are violating your treaty."

I watched as Jake tensed, his face darkening as his fists clenched at his sides. "You took Bella. She was bleeding, I can smell it, so you'd better let her go now or we'll tear you to shreds leech."

"You smelled her blood did you?", Jasper questioned casually.

"Yes," Jake spat.

Jasper slowly nodded. "Did you manage to sniff out the blade with which she cut herself, mutt?

I felt a stab of anger as he so casually mentioned my secret and my jaw tightened as Jake responded.

"What the fuck are you talking about leech? Bella would never do such a freaky thing!"

Now that just served to fan the flames of my already smoldering emotions and I walked forward and stood next to Jasper. "Freaky? Just because your mind is too shallow to understand doesn't make what I feel and do freaky. Now, you can plainly see that I'm not only fine, but here of my own free will, so please, leave and don't come back."

I could see instant hurt in Jake's eyes but I ignored it. It wouldn't do to have him interfering now, so I had to be harsh to save his life and the lives of his friends'. I was smart enough to know Jasper wasn't merely boasting when he spoke of a fight and the eventual outcome. He was beyond confident when he mentioned it and I somehow knew there was way more to this vampire than I'd ever been told.

Jake looked to be struggling with himself for a moment as he looked away from me and two of the wolves behind him yipped and growled as if they were speaking to him.

"Fine," he said as he turned back to look at me. "We'll go, but I sure as hell hope you know what your doing Bella because we won't be back. If this is the life you choose, then I give up. I'm done. I leave you to it. Don't contact me again."

I stared into his dark eyes for a moment and saw that he was serious. I would never see him again, but I had accepted such a consequence back when I devised my plan. This was how it had to be.

"You're right Jake, I've made my choice. I'm glad you accept it. I wish you a good life, although I do have one last request."

He cocked a brow and I continued. "Don't get Charlie involved in any of this. If he asks, you haven't seen me…"

He cut me off with a scoff. "Yeah Bella, despite what you may think, I'm not stupid. I care for Charlie and don't wanna see him killed which is what would happen if he gets mixed up in your shit."

He turned and ran into the woods with the others following and I walked back into the house with Jasper. As soon as the door closed, I found myself pinned to it and my breath caught as I stared into red eyes. "What—what are you doing?" He had both my hands pinned to the wall as he leaned down, his answer murmured out between light kisses. "What does it look like I'm doin' Isabella?"

My heart sped at the feel of his body tight against mine, his growing arousal now very evident and I squeezed my eyes shut, searching for control as I responded. "What about Alice?"

He chuckled darkly and lightly nipped my skin drawing a gasp from me. "What about her?" He drew back and met my eyes with a smirk. "I'm not mated sugar and I ain't lookin' to be either."

"What about the Cullen's? Why are you here? Where are they?"

He ground himself against me and I just barely held in an embarrassing moan. "Fine," he said lowly, "ya want answers, I'll give ya answers, but then we're done talkin' ya hear?" I nodded and he continued. "Turns out, after my little display on your birthday, they all got together and decided I was never gonna be tamed to their satisfaction, so they voted my ass right off the island. Sunshine boy was especially instrumental in that, by the way. Seems if he couldn't have his little human toy, he was gonna make damn sure no one else in the," his lip curled, "…family was happy either. It's fine with me though. Was gettin' tired of playin' school boy anyway." He grinned and I focused on his deadly fangs for a beat before meeting his eyes again. "Now, as to why I'm here?" I nodded. "It's simple sugar. You were a loose end. One that I'm not willing to give up my existence for."

I nodded because I understood what he referred to. "I know the secret."

He smirked. "Exactly, and they may be willin' to have that just waitin' to catch up with 'em, but I'm not. I haven't survived all the shit I have through the years by leavin' shit to chance baby doll and it ain't gonna happen this time either. So I came here a couple'a weeks back, watched, listened, and here we are."

"Won't Alice see this? Has she contacted you?"

He went back to kissing my neck but he managed an answer. "Who gives a shit if she does? I haven't exactly been a saint through the years Isabella. Nothin' I do shocks her anymore."

I tilted my head, my voice breathless as I asked, "But what about Edward? Won't he see what she sees?"

He tensed and growled lowly, raising his head to look at me. "You think I'm worried about that infant?" He chuckled but there was no humor in it. "No, I would welcome a chance to whip his ass, but he ain't even with them. Now," he shredded my shirt and bra with a smirk, "…we're done talkin'.

With that said, he had me stripped in seconds. I know my eyes were wide with shock but then his hands were slowly skimming up my sides to cup my breasts as he leaned in and kissed me and I'm not sure why, but I was… lost. Lost to the feel of him pressed close against me. Lost to the taste of him as he kissed me in a way I'd never been kissed before; his lips and tongue bold yet gentle, drawing me in to meet him in what soon became a frenzied give and take. It was electrifying and I buried my hands in his honey-blond hair and pulled him closer.

He was like nothing I'd ever experienced, not that I'd had much experience… Still, compared to Edward's tentative kisses and touches… well, there was no comparison.  
>Slowly, he trailed his kisses from my mouth to my jaw and on to my neck and I moaned and let my head fall back as he finally made his way down to my breast where he sucked firmly on the taut peak. "Oh jesus," I moaned as I clung to him and he let go with a low, dirty chuckle.<p>

"Name's Jasper, sugar but thanks for the compliment," he mumbled as he trailed kisses over to my other breast. He reached down and lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist while I clawed at his shirt.

"You have too many clothes on," I complained breathlessly as I tugged.

"And you talk too much," he mumbled as he tore off the shirt and kissed me, stealing my breath in the process.

I ran my hands over his smooth, muscled chest as I sucked and nipped his bottom lip, the sound of a zipper registering vaguely as his talented tongue played against mine.

Pain, quick and sharp, burst through my center as he entered me without warning and I cried out before I could stifle the response as my hands gripped his shoulders. He hardly noticed though as he began thrusting slowly, his only acknowledgement murmured against my neck. "A virgin then… fucking exquisite."

He must have influenced me with his gift then, replacing the considerable pain with almost blinding pleasure and I cried out once more, this time however, for a very different reason. This time, my cries were due to the indescribable orgasm that spiraled out from my core, momentarily taking conscious thought with it as he continued stroking into me relentlessly. "That's it beautiful," he mumbled against my panting mouth, "just hang on and enjoy the ride."

And enjoy it, I did—the feel of his hardness stretching me, stroking me, eliciting feelings I never knew were possible—the whole experience was like nothing I had imagined sex to be and I kissed him deeply, thoroughly, as he chased his own completion.

He finally came with a low growl, my head resting against his shoulder as I tried to regain my breath and my senses, but before I could, I felt him whisper against my skin, "The day which we fear as our last is but the birthday of eternity." His fangs, sharp and sure, sank into my neck then, and I gasped as the burn began.

I would die this day…

…only to be re-born, another.

**Your thoughts? Please review and let me know what you think!**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Hi all. Another installment of this new story. Trying to get it rolling a bit more so if you like it and want it to continue, please review. I have so many going that review response is really the only thing that lets me know what you all want to see from me. Happy reading! ~Spudz

P.S. Citrus ahead. Material not intended for minors.

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

Chapter 3

My new life as a vampire began with hearing the strains of a song I recognized as one of Charlie's favorites. What was the name of it? It was by Hendrix… Ah! Yes—The Wind Cries Mary—that was it. I laid there and listened, oddly comforted by it as it played on, the familiar lyrics, bluesy guitar licks and gritty-smooth voice of Jimi soothing me after such a hellish burn…

_Will the wind ever remember_  
><em>The names it has blown in the past,<em>  
><em>And with this crutch, its old age and its wisdom<em>  
><em>It whispers, "No, this will be the last."<em>  
><em>And the wind cries Mary.<em>

The song ended, the last strains dying away into silence as I finally opened my eyes to peer around the room I'd wound up in. It too was familiar to me and as I looked closer, I realized it was Alice's old room. Of course, it was now missing all of the personal touches that had made it uniquely hers, which explained why I didn't immediately place it.

Thoughts of Alice inevitably brought to mind Jasper and as his name ghosted through my mind, the memories of my very last human moments came with them. _'Damn,'_ I thought, as I recalled his body…his hard, lithely muscled planes against mine…within mine…just before he killed me. _'What a way to go,'_ I couldn't help but think.

The whispering sounds of steps from the hallway reached me and I sat up as the door opened slowly to reveal the subject of my most recent thoughts.

When he saw me up and aware, he entered the room fully and stood feet from the bed I was on, quietly observing.

"Hello Jasper," I greeted under his steady assessment. I smirked. "Are you waiting for me to flip my shit?" I asked as I arched a brow.

"Frankly, yes," he stated baldly.

I nodded and stood from the bed, just now noticing the unfamiliar clothes I'd been dressed in. I looked up from the clothes and met his steady gaze. "Some of Rosalie's?" I asked, gesturing to the clothes.

"Yes. Nothing from your bag would fit you anymore with the changes. Fortunately, Rose left behind plenty so we won't have to worry with clothing for you for a while, unless of course you destroy them on a daily basis."

I smirked. "I seem to recall you being the one to destroy the clothes I was wearing last."

A smirk finally curved his luscious lips before he spoke. "It's a non-issue. They wouldn't fit now anyway. You're much more…" his eyes trailed over my body before meeting mine again with that smirk. "…curvaceous."

"Great," I said flatly as I walked toward him. "So what now?" I asked as I circled him, slowly trailing my fingers over his chest and arms as I did so. "Where do we go from here?" I whispered near his ear.

He turned his head and stared down into my eyes for a beat before answering. "Where do you want to go Isabella?"

I trailed one hand into the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss and as his tongue played against mine and our lips pressed and nipped, the answer came to me. "Italy," I finally whispered into his parted lips. "I want to go to Italy."

He drew back and arched a brow. "Italy," he said flatly. "Any particular reason why?"

I smiled widely as I looped my arms around his neck and played with the silky blond waves that tickled my fingers. "I hear they're the baddest of the bad-asses." I shrugged and smiled and he chuckled as he pulled me close.

He leaned down and his breath wafted over my cheek and neck as he whispered, "So, you do like danger…" as if it was merely an affirmation of something he'd sensed all along. Knowing his particular talents, it probably was.

I looked up into those dark red eyes and grinned. "Yes, I do."

~o0o~

We arrived at a private airstrip in Seattle just as the sun was setting. I watched as Jasper smirked as he left the keys to the tiny sports car in plain view on the dash. Popping my door open, I arched a brow in question as I glanced back at him. He grinned broadly. "It's Edward's car and he loves the fuckin' thing. It won't last here five minutes after we leave it."

He got out and I chuckled and stood, closing the door behind me. "Serves the prick right," I muttered as I took my bag from Jay and we walked toward the jet he'd chartered.

"Now, whatever ya do," he said before we boarded, "don't eat the fuckin' pilot. I hate flyin' so I never bothered to learn how to fly one of these tin cans. A crash won't kill us unless there's plenty of fire involved, but goddamnit, I sure as shit don't feel like swimmin' either."

I inclined my head. "Got it, don't eat the pilot."

I smirked and climbed the stair set into the jet. I really wasn't worried. He'd taken me for my first meal to the seedy part of the city and I'd had my fill. The part I knew he found curious was my complete lack of attraction to the scent of humans. It wasn't that I hadn't enjoyed the blood once I'd tasted it, it was just that their basic scent didn't spark anything in me. Seems my oddities carried over into this life too.

As I settled into my seat and took out the book I'd chosen from the many Carlisle had left behind, I felt a tiny smile curve my lips as I watched the female flight attendant fawn over the icy cold Major. He sat and stared out the window as she proceeded to offer to be of assistance in _any way_ she could. When he gave a sharp nod and an absent wave of his hand, she busied herself elsewhere.

"At least one of us has the potential to be satisfied on this flight," I muttered as I turned a page. From the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk.

"Dear Isabella," he said lowly. "Here I thought I'd made it clear, I wouldn't leave you wanting." He opened his own book and continued. "Just say the word and I'll take care of you."

"How altruistic of you Major," I replied with a small grin and his lips quirked as he turned a page.

On the long drive and ferry into Seattle, he'd taken it upon himself to brief me on his past. To say I'd been impressed was understating even though I was pretty certain he'd toned it down. Still, what he'd told me made me wonder why he'd spent so many years playing the stressed, shy school boy with the Cullens. I'd yet to ask. I didn't want to pry.

"What is it Bella?"

I closed my book and focused on him. Seems the curiosity lacing my thoughts had affected him. "I was thinking about your past as the Major."

He closed his book and inclined his head as he held my gaze, obviously waiting for me to continue.

"Why the Cullen coven, and why so many years with them? With your…talents, it seems such a waste."

"You would think so, wouldn't you? However, my reasons were purely personal. I was tired Bella—tired of the killin' and the violence. To be frank, I needed a break—a nice long break. With the Cullen coven, that's exactly what I got. When not around humans, I was finally able to relax for the first time in decades. I was also able to pursue higher education which pleased me greatly." He laid his book aside and folded his hands over his abdomen as he relaxed back. "Lately however, I'd found myself becoming more restless with each year that passed. I also found it more difficult with each passing day, not to pop little Edward's head off and turn him into a roman candle, the self-righteous little worm," he grumbled.

For the first time in weeks, I found myself wanting to laugh, but I turned my head and smiled instead until the urge left me.

"Why do you do that Isabella?"

I turned back, my brow pinched in silent question.

He elaborated. "Stifle any good emotions—why?"

I shrugged. "I guess it's just something I became used to. Looking back, I've never been a very demonstrative person to begin with, but when Edward and I became involved, I felt the need to…" I sighed, searching for the right words. Jasper obliged.

"Hide yourself—your true self," he qualified and I nodded, a bit stunned at the accuracy of his summation.

"Yes," I admitted aloud. "That's it exactly."

"And the cutting, that was your release," he stated plainly and I nodded. "All these scars," he gestured and I nodded. "They were my release." And with that statement, I realized, for the first time, there was another being on this planet who understood. It made me feel hopeful.

He smiled, a genuine smile as those dark red eyes continued to study me. "We're not so different, you and I."

I returned his smile with a wan one of my own. "I guess we aren't."

I took up my book again as I thought about the warmth I now felt inside. I had made a connection with Jasper. We had connected over our discovered sameness and it made me smile. He was now special to me and that was a rare thing. Not even my family had held that distinction with me. For some reason, I had despaired of ever developing such ties. Renee—Charlie—they were in my life by biology and circumstance, but this tie with Jasper was a willing one on both our parts, and I decided right then, I would guard it jealously.

~o0o~

The jet touched down in Italy in the dark of night which I was thankful for. I didn't relish the thought of being stuck inside with nothing to do while waiting for darkness. Now that I was in another country, I was anxious to do and see all that I could.

Jasper eyed me curiously as we approached the car he'd arranged. "That's the most enthusiasm I've felt from you Isabella. Care to explain?" he asked as he slid into the driver's seat. I got in and closed my door with a smile. "It's simple Jasper—we're in Italy!"

He chuckled, put the car in gear and tore out of the lot. "Yep, we're in Italy," he glanced at me. "Now, do you wanna go straight to Volterra, or sight-see first?"

I turned in my seat to face him. "Do you mind if we look around a bit first?"

He rested his hand on the wheel as he glanced at me. "I wouldn't have asked if I had Bella, now where?

I thought about it for a minute. I really only wanted to see Volterra proper before visiting the castle. "Just the city of Volterra I think. Then we can head to the castle. Sound good?"

He nodded. "Makes it easy for me," he said as he pinned me with a serious look. "…however, you need to know you can't kill in Volterra. It's a rule and I don't feel like takin' on the whole Volturi if ya break it."

"Damn," I muttered. "And here I thought we could have some fun."

He cocked a brow at me and I nodded. "Don't kill in Volterra…got it."

I could tell we were getting close by the number of homes that dotted the landscape. Soon, we were slowly navigating narrow stone streets between small shops with upper floor apartments. There, my senses picked up the sounds of countless lives as they played out under yellowed lamp-light filtered through dust-laden curtains and opaque glass. It made me lonely for some reason and I sighed.

"What happened to all that excitement Bella?"

I shook off my depressing thoughts and smiled. "What indeed? I guess I let my penchant for sadness get to me." I looked at where we were and back at him as he slowed. "Are we stopping soon?"

He pulled into a central parking lot and cut the engine as he arched a brow at me. "This soon enough for ya?"

I chuckled. "Yeah. So, what now?"

"Now? Now my dear, we walk, sight-see," he grinned at me, "…and hit a few bars."

My brows rose and I shrugged. "I'm game," I said as I got out.

He met me around the back of the car. I took his arm and gestured forward. "Lead on good sir."

"My pleasure Ma'am," he said as we made our way to the main street where any action at all was. The amount of people out for the night surprised me really, along with the festive atmosphere. I had to admit, it was infectious, which considering my earlier mood, was a welcomed change.

After walking a while and people watching, Jasper nodded toward a bar. "How about that one?" he asked.

"Well, considering I've never been in a bar in my life, I'll defer to your judgement."

"Good," he said. "That one it is." And he steered me toward it. Inside, it was as I expected; dark and somewhat smokey. What came as a shock was the loud music. I knew it was loud to humans, but to my newly sensitive hearing, it was deafening. Jasper looked askance at me. "You'll adapt in a bit, don't worry."

He led me through to a table and we sat. Leaning over, he spoke lowly, but amazingly, I could hear him. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Seeing him head for the bar, I let my eyes wander over the teeming dance floor, realizing with surprise, Jasper was right; I was getting used to the noise.

As I watched the couples move together, I found myself longing to be out there with them which was another surprise. I had never pictured myself as the type to dance in a club, but as I thought about it, with my boring and sheltered life, what did I really know about myself? After all, I'd never had the chance to experience much of anything. I'd gone from being the responsible one in Renee's household, to being the responsible homemaker/student in Charlie's. The craziest, most rebellious thing I'd ever done was not run screaming from the puritanical Edward when I'd figured out what he and his family were. And let's face it, Edward was not even close to being a social rebel. I could just picture the disapproving look on his face if he could see me now.

Jasper interrupted my thoughts as he set a bottle of something and two small glasses in front of me before sliding into the booth seat beside me. "Isabella," he said, as he gestured to the bottle, "…meet Don Julio."

I cocked a brow and he grinned. "Some of the finest tequila available darlin' and trust me, it takes the good shit to even touch our kind."

My gaze flitted warily between him and the innocuous looking bottle. "I don't know Jasper, I'm an anomaly in every other way…my luck, It'll put me flat on my ass."

He poured a shot and slid it to me. "In that case, I'll pick you up." He poured one for himself and held it up with a cocked brow. I sighed and raised my own. "To loosenin' up little Miss B," he toasted. I smirked and downed the shot just as he downed his.

"Shit," I wheezed and he laughed. If I hadn't been struggling to draw breath, the sound of that laugh would have been beautiful. As it was, it was hard to concentrate on anything but the burn that was thankfully lessening, becoming a steady, spreading warmth.

I shot him a glare. "You could have warned me. I mean, the stuff looks like water."

"Water it ain't Miss B." He poured two more and nodded at mine. "Now, pound that, and then we're gonna go dance."

The second shot went down a lot smoother than the first and I smiled as he pulled me from the booth. Before I could walk off though he stopped me and tugged out the tails of my tucked shirt. "What…"

He cut me off as he began unbuttoning it from the bottom. "Just trust me darlin'."

I sighed and moved my arms to the side to let him do whatever he was doing. When he was through, my shirt was tied in a tight knot just under my breasts and resembled a crop shirt. He grinned as he surveyed his handiwork. "There, now I got somewhere to put my hands."

One of said hands grabbed one of mine and he led me to the middle of the crowded dance floor where he turned me away from him, placed his hands on my bare waist and whispered in my ear as he began to move with the beat. "Just feel Isabella, close those eyes and feel…" I did as he said and soon my body was swaying in time with his as he pulled me close. "That's it sweet B, feel me…move with me…" His voice, like raw crushed velvet entranced me as much as the feel of his hands on my skin and the hard, lithe lines of his body. It was like sex, without the intercourse and I found myself becoming more aroused by the second.

As our dance continued, I rolled my head back onto his shoulder and reached back to bury a hand in his hair while pushing back into him. My undoing was when I felt him against me, hard and ready and I moaned his name as our hips rocked in sync. "Jasper…"

His lips found mine and I sucked and nipped before opening fully for his tongue that played against mine. We were lost to the taste and feel of each other for moments before he retreated to soften and end the kiss. "I want you," my voice was but a whisper, but I knew he heard me when he turned me and took my hand. He led me toward our booth which was thankfully in a very dark out of the way corner.

He slid all the way to the corner and poured two more shots as he murmured, "Slide in and get rid of the pants."

I felt my eyes go wide. "Here?" I questioned and he smirked and knocked back his shot. "Yes," was all he said as he met my gaze challengingly. I reached for my shot and tossed it back, never breaking eye contact as I set the empty glass back on the table.

"Fine Major," I said as I popped the button of my jeans and slid into the booth, kicking off my shoes as I did so. "You're on." I shimmied out of my pants and panties and he crooked a finger at me.

"Hop on darlin'." he said with a smirk and so I did, thanking every deity I knew for now having the grace of a vampire as I straddled him.

My arms circled his neck as he buried a hand in my hair and pulled me in for a kiss. He was aggressive and forward, yet gentle and passionate; his lips soft and sensual, his tongue like chocolate and silk as he delved into my mouth.

His fingers brushed my wet center and he groaned into our kiss as two of them slid into me, mimicking what I longed for his cock to do. I broke the kiss and gasped as I rode his hand and he smiled against my lips. "Time for a real ride sweet B."

He removed his fingers and began to enter me and I moaned low and long as I felt the delicious stretch as he filled me. "Sooo gooood," I groaned out as I settled fully onto him with a roll of my hips.

"That's it darlin'," he muttered in instruction, "Drop and roll just like that."

With his hands guiding me, that's just what I did and the crowds and noise fell away as I rose and fell in a slow rhythm, tilting and rolling each time I sank down. God, he was delicious and I couldn't get enough.

The feel of his mouth on my nipple took me by surprise and I opened my eyes to watch as he sucked and squeezed and nipped as I rode him. My hands went into my hair and I found myself moving to the beat of the music, just as we had on the dance floor, but this time, I was working toward something… I was working toward sating that burgeoning ache in my center; a tension and ache that only increased each time his cock slid, inch by delicious inch into my wet core.

Soon, I became frustrated as it seemed I couldn't reach relief at the pace I'd set. "Jasper," I moaned as I gripped his shoulders, "…more Jasper, I need more…"

I felt him shift just a bit as he gripped my hips and then he thrust up to meet me, each stroke slamming into me and stealing my breath as I tossed my head with the sensation. I wanted to scream, I really did, but I held back, whining and whimpering instead as he grunted quietly with his efforts.

My orgasm built and peaked quickly as he fucked me and I felt the tension crest as my release burst through my center. The sensations spread through my body as my walls pulsed and gripped his rigid length. As I threw back my head, he fucked me through it, drawing my orgasm out almost to the point of pain before finally slamming deep with a growl as he filled me.

I clung to him as we recovered and he kissed me sweetly as I rested my head against his.

The sound of slowly clapping hands drew a growl from him as he pulled me close and glared over my shoulder at the intruder. I could tell from the scent he was a vampire and I tucked myself closer to Jasper as the new vampire spoke.

"Quite the show Major Whitlock," the vampire drawled in a lightly accented voice. "Very entertaining and quite unexpected. What, pray tell, brings you to Volterra?"

I could feel Jasper smirk and I peeked up to see the one that spoke. He was regal and breathtaking; easily as beautiful as Jasper, although in a different way. Still, I was captivated.

"We're actually here to see you," Jasper answered with humor lacing his tone. "Isabella, meet one of the three Kings, Caius Volturi."

**Remember, if you like it and want me to continue, please review!**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Wasn't able to edit this as closely as I usually do, so please forgive any mistakes. I wanted to get it out to you before I had to leave for my kid's birthday dinner. lol I'll go back over it later. Hope it's not too bad. ~Spudz

P.S. My thanks to Geezerwench for the lovely banner for this story!

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_"Quite the show Major Whitlock," the vampire drawled in a lightly accented voice. "Very entertaining and quite unexpected. What, pray tell, brings you to Volterra?"_

_I could feel Jasper smirk and I peeked up to see the one that spoke. He was regal and breathtaking; easily as beautiful as Jasper, although in a different way. Still, I was captivated._

_"We're actually here to see you," Jasper answered with humor lacing his tone. "Isabella, meet one of the three Kings, Caius Volturi."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I froze for a moment as my mind raced. What a hell of a predicament this was. Then I focused on the King's face; the arched brow, the arrogant, knowing smirk, and I have to admit, it pissed me off for some reason. I wasn't that shy, sad little depressed teen any longer after all. I was now vampire and a damn hot one. Time to turn this encounter around.

Finding my panties in the seat, I quickly slipped them on and slid gracefully out of the booth. Now standing with my back directly in front of the arrogant King, I bent to retrieve my jeans.

I took my time sliding them on, up my legs and slowly over my ass as I stared into Jasper's mirth filled eyes with a smirk. He obviously knew how I was feeling. There was no hiding it from him after all. When I'd fastened them, I turned and held out a hand. "A pleasure," I said as his darkened gaze slowly slid up my body to finally meet my eyes.

He took my hand, raised it and placed a soft kiss on the back. "The pleasure is all mine, lovely Isabella," he murmured as I fought to stay composed through the amazing electric feeling that now hummed through my body from his touch.

His gaze cut over to Jasper. "May I join you?"

Jasper inclined his head. "By all means, please do."

I slid back into the booth next to Jasper as Caius pulled up a chair and sat. He signaled for the waitress and I tried desperately to figure out what had just happened between us. I'd never felt anything quite like that and I struggled to even put what I'd felt to coherent thought. Whatever it had been was instant, all-consuming and I now felt tied to him. I would have to talk to Jasper about it later.

When the waitress arrived he ordered what sounded like a bottle of wine before directing his gaze back to us. "Major Whitlock…it's been a very long time since I've had the pleasure of your company."

Jasper nodded as he slid an arm around my shoulders and I relaxed against him as he answered. "It has."

The wine came and the waitress poured a taste. When it met Caius' approval, she filled the glass and left. Caius relaxed back and smirked. "When last we met, you were living a rather tame existence with Carlisle. Are you still with his coven?"

Jasper absently toyed with his empty shot glass as he answered. "No, we've finally parted company. I went back to Washington to take care of a loose end they'd left behind and now here we are."

Caius lowered his glass and cocked a brow. "Loose end?"

Jasper reached over and poured two more shots for us as he answered. "While living in Washington, Edward had become involved with a human girl whom he later decided to leave behind. She knew what we are, so I went back to take care of the problem seein' as he wasn't willing."

Caius' expression darkened. "Is such behavior a habit with him?"

Jasper knocked back his shot and shrugged a shoulder. "He's done it twice before this 'un. At least those are the ones I know of in the years I was with 'em. I took care of one of 'em and Rosalie took care of the other."

As I listened to this, cold rage filled me. It had never occurred to me that he could have done this before, much less twice before. And took care of? Were they vampires now too, or did he mean that in an entirely different way?

"And Carlisle? What is he thinking letting his childe compromise the secret in such a way? I'm assuming, of course, he knew," Caius drawled as he took a sip from his glass.

"Oh, he knew all right, but he can't seem to deny his golden child anything." He glanced down at me. "If you ever wondered why Rosalie seemed to hate you so fiercely, it's because she had to go back and kill the one he left before you. It changed her havin' to do it since she'd never killed an innocent before. She never really got over it, so when he started messin' with you…"

I nodded as I picked up my shot and downed it. It all made perfect sense now, and I can't say I blamed her. I would have felt the same.

"So the lovely Isabella was the loose end…I had wondered." His eyes met mine and his lips quirked in a half-smile. "You seem very new to this life, although I must say, you have exceptional control for one so young."

Jasper pulled me close and played his fingers through my hair. "She is unique among newborns, there's no doubt about it."

Caius seemed to shake himself from thought as he focused back on Jasper. "Well, this is an issue that needs to be looked into and dealt with. It can't continue, especially if you're not there to clean up. Were the other two turned?"

Jasper pulled out a pack of smokes and lit one, blowing the smoke to the side before answering. "Nope. The one I dealt with was a mess when I went back. Girl could barely function. Her family was gettin' ready to have her hospitalized she was so bad. Muttered constantly about her vampire but nobody believed her. Thought she was crazy, and it's a good thing they did. I made it look like a suicide which no one questioned since she'd been so bad off."

"Hmm, yes that was fortuitous," Caius muttered before taking a drink of wine. He peered into the glass and swirled the contents before looking back up. "And the other?"

Jasper stubbed out his cigarette and poured another shot before relaxing back in the seat. "Well, as I said, Rose took care of that one. I was off helping out a friend in a fight—you remember Pete?"

Caius smirked and nodded. "I do."

"I can only tell ya what Rose told me later. One thing ya need to know is Rose hates this life. Consequently, she'd rather see someone dead than turned, so that's what she did."

I tensed and looked up at Jasper. "She didn't even give her a choice? Was the girl in her right mind?"

Jasper shrugged and drank his shot. "From what Rose said, yeah, the girl was fine and wanted nothing more than to be turned. Rose snapped her neck and staged a car accident." He met my eyes and shrugged. "Like I said, Rose hates what she is and would never turn someone."

Caius smirked into his glass. "A bit harsh, that, although still within the law."

A shiver ran up my spine. "I suppose I should be thankful it was you who came for me and not Rose," I muttered as I lifted the shot glass and drained it.

Jasper chuckled. "You don't know the half of it darlin'. I had to get Emmett to watch her every minute. She was hell bent to take care of you. You pissed her off worse than any human ever has since you wanted to be turned so badly." He nodded. "Yep, she'd a' killed you with pleasure."

I smirked as I poured another shot. "Well, now I don't feel bad for the bitch. Back to pure hate it is." I raised my glass in a mock toast and drained it as Jasper chuckled. Caius merely smirked as he watched me through hooded eyes.

I had to admit, his steady stare was getting to me; he affected me and I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was just the damn tequila? Still, it was as though I could feel a caress wherever his gaze touched on me. It was a bit maddening and I tucked myself closer to Jasper as a slow grin curved Caius' crimson lips, I'm assuming, at my obvious discomfort.

Slowly sliding his glass onto the table, he rose and held out a hand to me. "Would you care to dance, beautiful Isabella?"

I glanced at Jasper and he nodded. "Go ahead if you want darlin'. You're your own woman and I ain't gonna stop ya."

Sliding my feet into my shoes, I stood and took Caius' hand, once again amazed at the feeling that coursed through me at his touch.

He led me down a short course of stairs and into the center of the floor where he turned me to him and pulled me close. I circled my arms around his neck as his hands glided down my sides where they came to rest at the small of my back.

As we started to sway, his eyes stared into mine and I found that I couldn't look away from that heated red gaze. "What is this?" I questioned in quiet wonder and he cupped the back of my head with one hand and brushed his lips over mine in a whisper of a kiss.

"What does it feel like?" he answered with a question against my parted lips.

My eyes closed completely as I kissed him, keeping it light and soft as we moved and breathed together. "Like nothing I've ever felt before," I breathed.

He smiled against my cheek as he moved to whisper in my ear. "That is because it is a rare thing to find one's mate lovely Isabella."

I drew back and stared at him, stunned at what he'd just said but it was obvious to me, as he stared back, he was serious. "What does this mean?" I asked as our slow dance continued.

His lips trailed down to my neck where he placed light kisses as I leaned into him. "What do you want it to mean?" he murmured.

I closed my eyes and savored the feel of him against me as I thought on his question. "I don't know," I finally admitted aloud.

A soft laugh was his reply as his lips found mine again. I could taste the wine he'd had but under that, I could taste him and he was intoxicating.

With a slight tilt of his head, he deepened the kiss and I moaned into his mouth as his tongue entwined with mine. He was pulling me closer now and I could feel every dip and plane of his body against mine as he sucked gently on my lower lip. "Isabella," he murmured against my cheek between kisses. "Will you accompany me back to the castle?"

I couldn't have said no even if I'd wanted to. Something had flared to life within me, something tied directly to him and I just couldn't deny him. "Yes," I whispered. "I will."

I felt a smile curve his lips a second before he kissed me again. "Good," he whispered as he straightened and took my hand. He turned and looked back at me with a gentle tug to my hand. "Let's be on our way then."

We walked back up the stairs and to the table where Jasper still reclined. He watched us approach with a knowing smirk. "Leavin' already?" he questioned when we stopped at the table.

"Isabella is coming back to the castle with me. You are welcome to join us. I'm sure Dora would be happy to see you again."

Jasper waved the hand that rested by his glass. "You go ahead. I'll catch up with ya tomorrow."

I felt a moment of panic and his eyes met mine. "This is fine darlin'. I'll see ya tomorrow, don't worry."

Feeling reassured by that, I smiled and nodded. "If you're sure…"

He smiled. "I'm sure sugar. I know y'all have a lot to talk about and I intend to enjoy the rest of the evening." He looked to Caius and inclined his head. "Caius, until tomorrow…"

Caius placed his arm around my waist. "Until tomorrow, Major…"

We walked out of the bar and over to a waiting limo where he helped me in and slid in beside me. "I'm done for the evening Felix," he said as he kissed my hand. The driver said nothing but pulled smoothly out of the lot.

"It's a very short ride," Caius said as his fingers traced my temple and cheek. "Have you seen the castle?"

"Only from a distance," I answered.

He ducked down just a bit and pointed out the window. "Well, there it is. We'll be entering from the underground garage. You won't see much of the interior tonight as we'll be going straight up to my quarters."

Nerves gripped me as I studied his regal profile. "All right," I murmured as I wondered what he was expecting of me. Did he think we'd have sex? I sighed and looked out the darkened window. He most likely did. We were mates or so he'd said…why wouldn't he expect that? Still, I couldn't help but feel reluctant to take such a step with him. We'd only just met after all, and to top that, his first glimpse of me had been while Jasper and I… God, what he must think of me!

"Caius?"

"Hmm?" he answered as he stared straight ahead.

"What was your purpose for inviting me back to the castle this evening?"

He turned his head and looked into my eyes. "I intend you claim you Isabella," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I gasped. "But…"

He smirked. "But what?"

My brow pinched. "What about what you saw between Jasper and I?"

"What about it?"

I had to admit, I was shocked by his nonchalant attitude. "We were…we…" I stuttered and he laughed.

"Having sex Isabella? Yes, I know. It was quite the show. Very enticing," he ended with a smile.

"I don't do that…I mean…I never," I rushed out and he smirked at me.

"Just what is troubling you about this situation Isabella?"

I glared at him. "Fine. I'm not a whore. Jasper was my first and that was the day he turned me."

"Good," he said baldly. "I can't stand breaking in virgins and as far as Major Whitlock goes, well, we've shared in the past. We live very long lives Isabella…too long to be as puritanical as the humans are. You'll get used to it."

I know I probably resembled a fish as I stared. "You two have…shared?"

He chuckled. "Oh yes. Dora just loves Major Whitlock."

The limo pulled into the garage and stopped and he moved to open the door. Before he could step out, I stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Dora?" I questioned.

"Yes," he said as he stood and held out his hand.

I took it and stood from the car. "Who is Dora?"

He looked down at me and cupped my cheek as he answered. "My wife."

**Your thoughts? Please review!**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Hi all! This is a bit of an informative/transitional chapter. Still, I hope you find it an enjoyable read. ~Spudz

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

_Previously:_

_I took it and stood from the car. "Who is Dora?"_

_He looked down at me and cupped my cheek as he answered. "My wife."_

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

**Chapter 5**

He smiled benignly at what I'm sure was a stunned expression on my face, took my hand and tugged me along as the enormity of his revelation slowly sank in. _'His wife?'_ I thought. _'If that be the case, what the fuck am I doing here?'_ Still I followed on silently, wondering just what it was he expected of me. Did he really think we'd have sex this night?

I glanced at his profile as we walked; his calm confidence, his sure stride… There was nothing hesitant about the man—at all and once again, I found myself getting a little pissed off by that despite the connection that still hummed through me from his touch.

After a short elevator ride and a few steps down a wide hall, we stopped in front of two ornate doors which he unlocked and swung wide. Gesturing inside, he glanced at me and I stepped in and stopped in the entryway of a lavish living room. As I looked around, he closed the doors and passed me as he unbuttoned and removed his jacket which he carelessly tossed over the back of a plush chair. "Please come in Isabella, make yourself comfortable." He turned as he loosened and removed his tie. "Would you care for a drink?"

"No, thank you," I murmured as I took a seat and watched him. Graceful and elegant didn't begin to describe him and yet there was no mistaking his masculinity as he moved about the room. After he'd poured himself a brandy, he leaned back against the sideboard and smirked at me over the rim of his glass.

"What is on your mind my lovely mate? It is obvious something troubles you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "That's a bit of an understatement," I said as I crossed my legs and leaned back.

He cocked a brow as he slowly swirled the contents of the crystal snifter. "And yet, I am no closer to knowing the cause," he drawled before taking a sip.

I was now sure he was toying with me. He wasn't stupid after all. "Perhaps I'm disturbed to find out the male who would claim me as mate this night is married? If I go through with this, that makes me the other woman; a distinction I find unacceptable."

A smirk quirked his lips; the very same that I now found both attractive and irritating.

"My marital status holds no bearing on our relationship as mates Isabella."

My anger spiked at his nonchalance. "I disagree."

His eyes darkened a shade and his nostrils flared. "Just what would you have me do Isabella? Dora and I have been married for hundreds of years. Would you have me sever ties? Cast her out? I would no more do that than I would disregard you as my mate." He stood straight and downed the contents of the snifter before turning a hot gaze back on me. "No, I will not. You will learn to accept it."

I stood, hands clenched into tight fists at my sides. "I will not. Good evening to you." With that, I turned and strode toward the door but before I could reach it, I found myself pinned to the wall with a hard body flush against me and those sensual lips grazing mine which were parted in shock.

"You are my mate and will not leave here without bearing my mark," he hissed as he tilted my head and ruthlessly sank his fangs into my flesh.

As he injected his venom into me, forever combining our scents, I moaned and writhed against him. I couldn't help it; the feel of his bite, of our strengthening connection, of his body, hard and ready against mine…it was all overwhelming and even though my very human reasoning rebelled against him, the vampire within wanted nothing more than to submit. Oh, how I wanted to submit… In the end though, as soon as he removed his fangs from my flesh, my thinking mind won out and I slapped him and walked out with his parting words echoing in my mind: "You will be back my mate."

It took me a while to find my way out of that damned castle. It took me even longer to find the area of town I'd been in with Jasper. When I finally recognized the street we'd walked down, I relaxed marginally and made my way toward the bar. Before I could reach it though, I flinched at the sound of a familiar voice laced with humor. "So, I take it things didn't go well?"

I spun toward the voice to see the flaring red glow of a cigarette as he leaned casually against the corner of a building. He stepped toward me out of the shadows and smirked as he flipped the cigarette into a nearby butt can.

"How do you still manage to surprise me? I thought once I was changed that would cease to happen."

His smirk stretched into a grin. "Despite what Edward always said, I find ya to be most unobservant Isabella. I reckon that's somethin' we'll have to work on."

I frowned. "Hmm, yeah, I guess so," I said as he gestured in the direction of the lot he'd parked in.

"C'mon darlin', let's go get a room and you can finally answer my question."

~o0o~

As I stepped into the room he'd gotten us, I relaxed immediately. It was clean, comfortable and somewhat up-scale, but would never approach being lavish. As far as I was concerned, it was perfect.

After setting the locks, he moved into the room while shooting me a half smile. "Figured you'd appreciate a simple room rather than a suite."

I nodded as I stepped out of my shoes and sat on the bed. "You're right. Thanks."

"No problem," he said as he toed off his boots and headed into the bathroom. I heard the shower come on and relaxed back against the pillows as my thoughts returned to a certain blond King. I wasn't sure why, but since the confrontation with him in his rooms, every time he crossed my mind, pain flared through me accompanied by an almost desperate longing. _'What the hell?'_ I thought. _'I barely know him!_ _How could this be?'_ I closed my eyes and absently rubbed my chest. I may not know the 'why' of it, but there was no denying that I'd been affected. The part that really scared me however, was that this feeling of desperation was only strengthening.

"Are you all right?"

I startled and snapped my gaze up to a towel-clad Jasper who was staring at me knowingly. "Sure," I rushed out. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He walked to his bag and got out a pair of boxers. Shamelessly dropping the towel, he stepped into them as he answered. "Oh, I don't know Isabella, but let me take an educated guess." He pinned me with a steely gaze. "The pain and longing I feel comin' from ya might have something to do with the fact ya let him mark ya and then left without completin' the bond."

I felt scolded by him for some reason and frowned. "Is that bad?"

He chuckled as he drew back the drape and opened the window before lighting a cigarette. Leaning back against the dresser, he narrowed his eyes as he took a drag while studying me intently. Just when I thought I'd lose it at his silence, he exhaled a plume of smoke and drawled out his answer. "Put it this way baby girl, if ya didn't want a matin' relationship with Caius Volturi…well, ya done fucked up."

I scowled. "Explain," I said coldly and he arched an unimpressed brow at me as he took a slow drag from his smoke. I took a calming breath and tried again, softening my tone. "Explain, please?"

"Well, up until he sunk his fangs in ya, you had a choice. Ya could a' rejected the mating."

I clenched my jaw for a moment before actively calming and asking what I already knew. "And now?"

He smirked and stubbed out the cigarette in the nearby ashtray as he answered. "Now, to have any sort of peace at all, you're gonna have to complete the bond. Only then will ya be able to leave him for any amount of time without pain building rapidly and drivin'' ya back to him."

I clenched my fists and stared out the window. "Motherfucker," I muttered. "The bastard knew what he was doing."

He pulled out a clean pair of jeans and stepped into them as I pinned him with a glare. He simply stared back steadily as he leaned against the dresser again.

"Why didn't you warn me?"

He arched a brow. "When was I supposed to do that Isabella? You danced with him and then left willingly. All I felt from either of ya was a fuck-ton a' lust. You're a big girl and not my mate, so I let ya make your own decisions."

My anger spiked. "You're my sire! All this vampire shit is new to me! How was I supposed to know I would be tied to him for fucking eternity if I let him bite me?"

He chuckled. "If blamin' me makes ya feel better Isabella, go right ahead, but we both know you're not that stupid. Ya feel a sire bond with me, correct?"

I nodded.

"And ya know how that bond was formed?"

I nodded and he raised his brows expectantly. I gritted my teeth and gave him what he wanted. "Fine! The sire bond was formed when you bit and changed me."

"That's right Isabella. Vampires bite each other all the time in fights and battles, but if you notice, it's instinctual to guard your neck at all times. The only time a vampire is bitten on the neck is willingly in a bonding or unwillingly during a kill. If the kill isn't made for whatever reason, a bond will form, it's as simple as that. If a vampire who's not your mate or sire manages to bite your neck and not kill ya, the only way to break that accidental bond is to kill that vampire."

Hope flared for the barest moment until he smirked and shook his head. "Ya can't kill your mate darlin'. To do so would mean killin' yourself—slowly and painfully. There's just no way outta this for you now but to complete the bond."

I could literally feel my eyes change as rage suffused my entire body. "So, I have no choice but to go be his whore for a night."

I'd expected him to laugh or mock me, but he didn't. Instead, I froze under his heavy regard that had me feeling as though he saw right through me. He probably did.

"You still think and act like a human. You are _not_ a human. _He_ is not a human. Have you even stopped to consider the age behind the vampire you're treating like a twenty-something mortal?"

I felt shame for some reason and shook my head as I stared into my lap.

"He's over two thousand years old Isabella. You're not dealin' with some college boy here. Think about that for a while."

Defiance reared its head and I snapped my head up to sneer at him. "What? So now I'm supposed to feel awe in his presence…treat him with reverence?" I scoffed and looked away.

He reached over and grabbed his pack of cigarettes. As he took one out and lit it, I felt his oppressive gaze settle back on me. "Go take a shower. Ya smell like the inside of that bar. When you're done and more rational, we'll continue this talk."

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Some character/relationship development in this chapter. You all be sure to let me know if I'm boring ya with this, yeah? Lost a couple of readers last chapter because of Caius. All I can say is things aren't always what they appear to be, especially with me sailing the ship. lol ~Spudz

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

_Previously:_

_He reached over and grabbed his pack of cigarettes. As he took one out and lit it, I felt his oppressive gaze settle back on me. "Go take a shower. Ya smell like the inside of that bar. When you're done and more rational, we'll continue this talk."_

* * *

><p><em>~o0o~<em>

**Chapter 6**

As I stepped under the warm spray, I couldn't help but think about the look I'd seen in Jasper's eyes as I'd passed him on the way to the bathroom. The only reason it registered with me at all is because of how startled I was by it; it was something very close to…regret…would be the only way I could describe it. I scoffed as I lathered my hair. What a ridiculous thought, after all, what in the world could he possibly regret in this situation?

Pity, I thought. Yeah, it was probably just pity he felt towards me and my current situation. After all, I was now in for an eternity with Caius Volturi—a man—correction—a vampire who expected me to settle for being his dish on the side. Just the thought of it had me clenching my jaw even as this infernal pain in my chest seemed to increase with every minute that passed.

As I stood under the spray to rinse, I couldn't help but feel the hopelessness of my situation keenly and the cursed longing I felt wasn't helping with my mindset in the least.

Would I ever be truly happy, or was I now damned to an eternity of pain, humiliation and misery?

Good god, what have I done? Seems I'd gone from the proverbial frying pan and right into an eternal fire.

With that simple thought, I was overwhelmed by the irony of it all and I broke into hysterical laughter that soon morphed into tearless sobs as I collapsed on the shower floor.

I'm not sure how long I was there, caught in pitying thoughts and deep despair but when I began to return to my senses, I was wrapped in a towel and cradled against a strong, comforting chest.

"Shh, darlin'," he whispered as he rocked me. "This is gonna be fine…just a bump in the road…you're gonna be fine," he murmured and oh god, how I wanted to believe him.

I pulled myself closer and clenched my eyes shut, just trying to hang onto this feeling of safety he afforded me.

"How Jasper? How will anything be okay? I can't see my way through this time and it scares me. I—I can't even escape through death this time—not easily anyway," I choked and his arms tightened around me.

"None of that now Isabella; I won't have ya talkin' like that. You're a lot stronger than ya know, and this is gonna get better. There are just certain things ya gotta do now; things ya gotta face, but they aren't insurmountable darlin'."

I shook my head and clung to him. "I can't do it Jasper—I can't…"

"Hey," he said as he grasped my face and made me meet his stern gaze. "You can and you will." He sighed as we studied each other for a moment. "And god help me, but I'll be here for ya. Ya don't have to do it alone, ya hear?"

I fought the sudden and inexplicable urge to smirk and cocked a brow at him instead. "Really? Does this mean you'll be joining in when I go see Caius?"

He set me next to him on the bed and reached for his smokes. As he took one out and lit it, he shot me a scowling smirk. "Smart-ass," he grumbled as he took a drag and blew it out. "Afraid you're on your own for that part darlin'." He smirked. "I mean, I've known Caius a long time but never like that, so it ain't happenin' now either, not that he hasn't offered," he finished in a mumble and I felt my brows climb.

"No shit?" I questioned. He simply arched a brow and took a deep drag from his smoke. "He really is quite…liberal in the bedroom, isn't he?" I murmured as I looked away.

He got up, dug some clothes out for me and tossed them to me. "Get dressed Bella." He glanced at the clock beside the bed. "We got a castle to go to in just a couple of hours."

I felt dread fill me and he glanced at me sharply. "Can you really say you're not attracted to him Bella? I mean, I was sure you were gonna be gone for the night after ya left with him last night. The lust you were throwin' off was thick enough to make that a pretty safe assessment."

I frowned and looked up at him where he leaned against the dresser. "No damn it, I can't deny it." My fists clenched at the conflicting feelings of longing and anger that warred within me. "I just…" My jaw tensed and I growled for the very first time. "I just wish he acted a little more…" I trailed off, searching for the right words and he smirked.

"What? Like a lovelorn Victorian gentleman?" he asked with a raised brow.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, I was torn between shame and anger. I went with anger. "That was beyond low, don't you think Jasper?" I asked as I jerked on my clothes while shooting him a dark look. He merely shrugged.

"You need to face these things before you'll ever hope to get over 'em Isabella. That's just the way this emotional shit works. Are you tellin' me you're still so hung up on the golden boy that you can't stand the subject being broached in any way?"

After fastening my pants, I sat on the bed and sighed. "You're right Jasper. It's ridiculous for me to be unable to even speak of Edward." I looked up at him and met that unrelenting gaze. "Not very mature of me, is it?"

His eyes seemed to see through me and his look was fierce when he finally spoke. "Never give someone so much of yourself that losing them would destroy you Isabella. _Never_ give someone that much power in your life. You handed Edward that power over you and you've yet to take it back. I'm tellin' you now…_Take. It. Back._  
>…and <em>never<em> hand it over again."

I watched in silent awe and interest as he lit another cigarette and solemnly stared down at it. His hand was shaking, his body tense and I couldn't help but wonder if he spoke from experience. Grimly, I decided he probably did, especially if his current lost expression was any indicator.

"Jasper?" My brow furrowed as he seemed to startle at the sound of my voice. It was subtle; a human wouldn't have caught it, but I knew I hadn't imagined it and it worried me. Jasper was a rock, right? Virtually untouchable—at least that's the impression I'd had of him since he'd revealed his true self to me in Forks… But now, he seemed shaken and judging from what we'd just been speaking about, I could only guess it had something to do with a past love; something he'd buried deeply and thought of rarely…

He seemed to snap out of it instantly and was back to the Jasper I knew; cool confident, unflappable. "Yeah darlin'?" he asked as he stood straight and dug out a shirt to wear.

"Everything okay? You seemed to be deep in thought…"

His lips quirked into a smile that didn't touch his eyes. "It's easy to do with enough years behind ya sugar but I'm fine." He glanced out the window and back at me. "Now, put some shoes on so we can get to the castle and get this over with while we still have some cloud cover."

I nodded as I grabbed my shoes, knowing he was right if the increasing pain in my chest was anything to go by. It was obvious to me that I could rant and rage against this fate but it would be all for naught. In the end, it was unavoidable.

When I had my shoes on, I stared down at my lap and muttered, "So, you're sure I'll be able to walk away from him after I do this; after the bond is complete?"

I met his solemn stare and he gave me a nod. "It ain't like you'll be able to stay away forever—you'll have to see him every few months I would guess—but yes, you'll be able to walk away if that's what ya decide ya want."

I stared into his eyes. "You won't leave me behind will you?"

He looked away for a moment and then back at me. "I knew what I was gettin' into when I decided to turn ya Isabella… No, I won't leave ya behind, not as long as ya need me."

After a moment of him letting me feel his total resolve, I smiled softly. "Thanks Jay."

His brows inched up. "Jay?" he questioned with a smirk.

I grinned evilly. "Would you rather I call you Jazzy?" I asked, pitching my voice higher than usual.

He narrowed his eyes at me and my grin widened. "I'm gonna overlook ya even bringin' that up darlin'—this time."

He walked to the door and opened it for me as he gestured into the hall with a flourish and smirk. "Your King awaits My Lady."

"Thanks for the reminder," I grumbled as I walked by. When we fell into step together, I glanced at him only to see him looking tense and grim again. "You know, you look much better with a smile."

"Really now…" he drawled as we descended the stairs. "And I suppose you'd rather I grin like a village idiot all the time?"

"So surly," I muttered as we exited the building and headed for the rental car.

"No, not an idiot," I finally answered as we got in the car and he started it. "I just—well, I like your smile," I finished weakly as I glanced at him.

He pulled out into the narrow street and muttered "Huh."

"That's it?" I asked after a few beats of silence.

He looked perplexed. "What's it?"

I frowned at him. "I tell you I like your smile and all you have to say is 'huh'?"

He smirked at me and looked back at the road. "All right Isabella. Thank you for the compliment and may I just say my Lady, your smile is as the sun _emerging_ from a stormy sky," he gestured imperiously with one hand as he spoke, "…or the beauty of a _rainbow_ after a storm or a _unicorn_ frolickin'…"

He trailed off with a surprisingly youthful laugh as I punched him in the arm. "You ass," I muttered and he grinned widely as he drove. I observed him for a few moments and my only thought was the teasing was worth it, if only just to see that smile and that panty-melting dimple in his cheek.

All too soon however, we were being directed to a parking space in the underground garage of the castle. "Seems like the ass was expecting us," I mumbled as Jay parked and turned off the car.

"Well, yeah, with how things were left between ya, it was pretty much a guarantee you'd be back darlin'."

"Ahh!" I held up a hand. "Sorry I mentioned it. Let's just drop it until we're done here and away from this place?"

He eyed me for a moment. "Don't go lettin' this tear into ya darlin'. You're stronger than this, ya hear? Ya go in there with your head up and ya come back out the very same way. That's how ya deal with this, ya hear? You're doin' this for you and whether you leave afterward is entirely up to you; your decision, no one else's."

I reached over and took his hand and he stared at it for a beat before giving it a gentle squeeze. That gesture, combined with his words was just what I needed and I nodded gratefully. "Thanks again Jay," I murmured and got out of the car.

**Your thoughts? Please review!**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


End file.
